Hormones
by Gaaraismybf
Summary: This is not a sequel/prequel to My Lovely Kazekage Gaara is in denial. He has always been called cruel names...except by Lee. But surely these feelings are only hormones? LeeGaa. Serious Lemons.
1. Denial

READ BEFORE YOU READ:

I want to get straight to the point; this is a complete separate story from My Lovely Kazekage. It's better to think of it as a separate story, not a sequel or prequel. That's the top line, but now for some good news. I'm eventually going to start a prequel to My Lovely Kazekage. This time, it's before they got together and how. Thanks for reading this message. NOW READ, GOD DAMN YOU, READ! And review, you know I enjoy reading reviews from awesome audiences.

Japanese to English Key:

[name]-kun = referring to that person as a friend

[name]-san = being respectful to that person

[name]-donno= highest respect. Sometimes used for lovers.

[name]-danna= refers to that person being their master.

"Kimochi" = "it feels good"

"Yamede"= "stop"

"Itaii"= "it hurts"/ "ouch"

* * *

Judging by the little key I have, can anyone guess what's going to be in this story?? If you don't like that, then get out. Now.

Ch. 1 – Denial

Gaara knew one thing was a fact in this heartless world; the race of man was dominated by hormones, pure bodily needs and instinct. This was the perfect place to set as an example. The heat and sweat filled the air as strobe lights almost blinded him. He could spot Naruto out of the crowd, being as flirtatious as always. Gaara almost felt lonely as he drank his martini in the cushioned booth. If anything, Gaara wasn't disgusted or concerned about these controlling hormones. The body does some disturbing yet amazing things when these hormones get extreme.

The feel of a hand on his shoulder woke him from his train of thought.

"Hey, you're pretty cute," He felt a man whisper in his ear. "You know, my hotel room's not too far from here. In fact, it's practically next door to this club. Wanna have some fun?"

Naruto ran over, oblivious to the man behind Gaara. He was sweating and panting, red at the face as he screamed over the music, "Gaara-kun! Come dance, mother fucker!" Naruto took a deep chug of his water bottle. There was an awkward "silence", just before the man behind Gaara started to say, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were with someone."

"No, he's just a friend," Gaara urged. "Let's go."

Gaara got up, giving a slip of paper to Naruto right as he walked past him with the man. Naruto watched them leave, and then opened the note and read, "Be back late." Gaara held the man's hand, pushing his way through the crowd. Truthfully, Gaara hated these places. He only went because Naruto needed a 'safety buddy'…not to mention Gaara needed his fix of satisfaction. After all, it was an all male club. Gaara was open to any man, though he'd never admit it. All the nasty and cruel words the others would call him…

The strobe lights almost drowned out bad thoughts. Finally, after what felt like a mile long hustle, Gaara could see the door. He looked back once to make sure the guy was willing to go with him, then, with the free hand he opened the exit that led outside near the streets. The awful music and sounds dulled when they finally closed the door.

"The hotel's just down the street there," said the guy. Gaara could see him clearly now. He had brown hair and smooth pale skin. Gaara casually slipped his hand in his back pocket, just to make sure his condoms were still where he put them. He wasn't naïve; he knew what was coming next. Without any shame, Gaara accepted this. After all, that's all love was. Love, he found, was just the instinct to satisfy physical urges and nothing more.

* * *

The guy's hotel room was tolerable, but Gaara still saw it as a low-class environment. The bed was huge, a bit bigger than a king-sized. Gaara looked around when the man was in the bathroom getting ready.

'He must have a lover…that would explain the bed size.' Gaara thought, feeling the bed sheets.

The guy called out from the bathroom, "So, do you have a favorite stance?"

Gaara leaned up against the bed, uncaring, "Not really."

All Gaara really wanted was to get his fix that night. He didn't know this man, but even satisfaction from a totally stranger was worth it.

* * *

Gaara walked down the hotel hallway; hand in his pocket feeling the paper money.

His last conversation with Gaara was, "Let me pay you for your trouble."

"No, I'm not a whore you can just pay," Gaara replied. "I'm leaving anyways."

"Can I at least know your name?"

"No," Gaara said. "You'd just miss me and that would be a hassle."

The man handed him the money, insisting on Gaara taking it. Gaara just wanted out of there fast, but now he regretted taking it.

'I better not let Naruto-kun see me like this,' he thought. 'He would only tease me…"

* * *

The next morning was easier. Gaara always hung out with Naruto in the mornings.

Gaara sat on the ledge of a brick wall, Naruto leaning up next to him. Off in the distance were the training grounds, trees covering the area. Konoha village was always teeming with trees and flowers, making Gaara homesick sometimes. Gaara starred into the training area, spying on someone. Lee was over in the open space, bashing at the large training logs. Every time he kicked, splitters went flying. Gaara felt an anxiety attack coming on. But it was a mystery; he never felt this way around Naruto or anyone else. It's only Lee that gives him the urge to run far away but stay at the same time.

"So, did you even know that guy last night?" Naruto snapped Gaara out of daydreaming.

"Yeah," he lied. "I knew him from the Suna."

Naruto saw through the lie. "Oh," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "So I guess that was a great reason for you to leave me and have sex with him?"

Gaara looked down at his feet, knowing what was coming next. "No, we just decided to catch up. We did nothing like that…"

"Bull shit," Naruto looked away from Gaara. "I thought we were safety buddies, Gaara! What if I got date raped?"

"I'm sorry," Gaara said, embarrassed. "It never crossed my mind--"

"So you let your horny needs get in the way of a night out with your friend at the local club??" Naruto shouted. "Stop being a god damn slut!"

"I'm not!" Gaara snapped back.

A familiar voice silenced the arguing, "Hey guys! What's wrong?"

It was Lee. Towel in hand, he dried off the sweat from his face. Gaara felt that jolt of pain in his chest again. He wanted to run away, but at the same time was curious about what he was feeling. Gaara felt like he wanted to cover his face in shame; Naruto just called him a slut on front of Lee!

"Gaara's being a bad friend, that's what's wrong," Naruto mumbled, crossing his arms and looking away.

Lee looked Gaara in the eyes, making Gaara want to vanish, "Why? What happened?"

Naruto began to growl, "We went to the club last night and Gaara had to be a slut and run off with a random guy!"

Lee frowned, "Naruto, you're accusing Gaara of not being a good friend, yet I do not think a true friend calls other friends 'sluts.'"

Naruto was silent for a while, processing the fact that Lee just told him off, and then gave a small grunt in frustration. Gaara's heart throbbed, making him feel somewhat happy. For the first time in a while, Gaara felt like he had the right to stand up for himself.

'Lee-kun is really kind,' Gaara thought. 'No one has ever stood up for me before…'

Lee smiled at Gaara, making his heart race. Gaara managed a faint grin back, but he hoped he wasn't red at the face.

"Hey! Sakura-san!" Naruto shouted and waved. Walking past was the pink haired girl, skinny as a rail and obviously proud of it. Lee whirled around, gazing at her. She waved back at them, walking away.

'Lee has to be straight,' Gaara thought giving Sakura an ugly look. 'He's liked Sakura-san since we were in the exams.'

Gaara looked back down at his shoes in misery. Lee wasn't some guy he could hook up with at the club, and he sure as hell wasn't getting with Gaara anytime soon. Gaara bit his lip as he heard Lee say farewell and run off with Sakura.

'Damn…'


	2. Between Rock Lee and a Hard Place

Japanese to English Key:

[name]-kun = referring to that person as a friend

[name]-san = being respectful to that person

[name]-donno= highest respect. Sometimes used for lovers.

[name]-danna= refers to that person being their master.

"Kimochi" = "it feels good"

"Yamede"= "stop"

"Itaii"= "it hurts"/ "ouch"

Onsen – A Japanese bath house, much like a spa only less expensive and more public.

The Most epic line in this whole chapter: '"I don't really know how gay sex works," Lee confessed.'

* * *

Chapter 2 – Between Rock Lee and a Hard Place

Gaara felt the hot water slide down his body. What could be better than calming down from a hard day at work? Being Kazekage isn't all what it's choked up to be. In the other room, however, Gaara had no idea the phone was ringing. If only he knew.

The answering machine finally got it, "Hi Gaara-kun! It's Rock Lee. I don't know if you're home or not, but I'm heading that way! See you in a minute."

Surely enough, Lee got there within a few minutes. To his curiosity, Gaara's door was unlocked.

'Well, that must mean Gaara-kun is home, ne?' Lee thought. 'I'm sure he won't mind. Of course, it would be rude of me. But what if he's only asleep?'

Lee's snooping got the better of him, and he found himself walking through Gaara's front door. He made himself right at home, sitting on Gaara's bed. It was rather comfy, with a thick white blanket that seemed perfect enough to hide in or keep warm on snowy nights. He realized now why Gaara didn't answer nor have the door locked. He could hear the shower from in the bedroom, like rain but with the hum of the water system.

'No sense in leaving now. I'll just wait for Gaara-kun to get out,' Lee thought.

Gaara turned off the water, taking a moment to let his hair get the extra water out. He got out and went straight to the towel cabinets. Gaara was used to being home alone, so usually he dried off in the bathroom. Though, when he got out he took the towel and dried out his hair in a messy way, unable to see anything else but the floor and where he was walking to. That was his big mistake. The moment he took the towel off, he could see Lee's bright red face staring right at him.

Lee covered his eyes instinctively, shouting, "Gaara! I-I'm so sorry!"

Gaara death gripped his towel and sprinted back to the bathroom and slammed the door. The moment he got there he dug through the dirty clothes hamper and put on his usual dark red outfit in the sloppiest way. His hands were shaky.

'Oh god! He saw me naked! He saw everything!' He hugged himself. 'Keep your cool, Gaara. Lee-san came here wanting… No! He came here… Ugh! Stop having lustful thoughts!' He felt his face get blazing hot, like he was about to faint. 'Lee-san needs to talk about something, or else he wouldn't be here. Just find out what he wants to talk about and he'll leave.'

Gaara took a deep breath and headed back to the bedroom. He was about to speak, but the awkward expression on Lee's face made him stop.

"What's wrong?" Gaara crossed his arms. "Have you never seen a naked man before? Maybe in the onsens or shower rooms after training?"

"Well, yea but…" Lee's face grew red as he motioned downward.

'Shit. It must be my lucky day,' Gaara thought, staring at Lee's pants. 'He's got quite a boner. This could get dangerous.'

"I'm sorry. That part of my body has never done this before," Lee said with embarrassment.

"What?" Gaara was in total shock. "Are you serious? So, you don't know how to take care of it?"

"Gai Sensei said it wasn't important," Lee looked at Gaara straight in the eyes.

'Ah! He IS serious!' Gaara thought. 'His damn sensei didn't tell him about sex?'

"So you don't know anything about sex?" Gaara let his arms drop.

Lee cringed at the word like a child, "Yes. It's a special moment for lovers. But what does that have to do with my problem?"

"That's your body's way of reacting to a sexual event!" Gaara snapped. "Do you know how to get rid of it? Do you know how to masturbate?"

Lee cocked his head like a puppy, "What? No… I do not."

Gaara felt instinct take over. This, after all, was the perfect time to strike. He walked over to Lee, who sat up at the edge of the bed to Gaara's presence.

"G-Gaara-kun! What are you--?" Lee's face looked like it would explode as Gaara knelt down in front of Lee, making sure to slip off the green jumpsuit on the way down.

"If you like girls, then please close your eyes," Gaara said, determined to get his way. "I'm sorry, but you'll like it soon."

Gaara pulled down Lee's under garments, making Lee groan in rejection, as if he was about to speak, but the look in Gaara's eyes made him stop.

'He's big. Probably the biggest I've seen,' Gaara blushed. 'Seeing mine he probably thought the opposite.'

Gaara took Lee's member in hand and began to lap at the tip. Gaara gave into his urges and took the whole thing in his mouth. He began to bob his head, ignoring Lee's grunts.

'His taste…' Gaara thought in excitement. He took a moment to look up at Lee's face. His eyes were closed, but Gaara didn't care. He felt like this was the right. 'I can't believe I'm doing this! But then again maybe this is all I need. If I can satisfy my testosterone for a while…' Gaara closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. 'He's definitely a virgin or he would be trying to feel me up right about now. I wish he was, though. I can't believe it. I have him all to myself…'

"G…Gaara-kun?" Lee spoke.

"Hnnmm?" Gaara moaned, making Lee cringe from the vocal vibration.

"Your… your pants," Lee said in hesitation.

Gaara opened his eyes and took Lee's member out of his mouth. He looked up at Lee in confusion, then down at his pants in shock.

'Damnit! I've… gotten hard!' He felt his face get hot. Gaara quickly tried to cover it with both his hands, shrugging his shoulders a bit. 'He must think I'm a pervert now! Or worse, he'll think I'm a slut!'

Lee scratched his head, assessing the situation, "Well, this is a problem."

"I-it's fine," Gaara looked away in embarrassment. "I-I'll just handle this later…" A jolt of sorrow struck his heart. He closed his eyes and hung his head, whispering, "I guess I really am a slut."

"No! Gaara-kun, that is not true!" Lee grabbed Gaara with both hands. "It is simply not youthful to think lowly of yourself. Now how can we solve this problem?"

Gaara blushed and looked away, mumbling, "Sex."

Lee leaned back, obviously thinking hard. Gaara interrupted, "But I don't want to force you into your first time. After all, you love Sakura and you are clearly straight and I--"

"Gaara-kun, Sakura-san will never love me. I'm passed adolescence and I don't want to remain a virgin forever." Lee leaned in closer to Gaara who looked up in an innocent way. "But first--"

Lee lurched forward, letting their lips collide. Gaara felt like he might explode. He let his eyes slowly close. He could feel his hard on throb in excitement and his heart beat like a drum.

Lee broke the kiss, simply saying, "I need to have my first kiss before going all the way, ne?"

'You can't be serious,' Gaara let his tension glide out of his body.

Gaara got to his feet asking, "What position?" but quickly thought to himself, 'Stupid! He's virgin!'

"Position? I don't really know how gay sex works," Lee confessed. "What 'positions' are there?"

"Well," Gaara counted on his fingers. "There's the missionary, dog, lotus--"

"Lotus??" Lee seemed interested.

"It's, um," Gaara tried to think of a way to explain. "Let me show you… Please take off the rest of your clothes."

As Lee awkwardly slid off the rest of his jumpsuit, Gaara went ahead and got undressed. It felt nice to finally free his boner from those tight clothes. Lee actually took longer than Gaara, so he got time to get the lube bottle from his drawer. Lee let out a sigh when he was finished struggling with his clothes.

"Get in the middle of the bed. I don't want to fall off," Gaara stated.

Lee quickly scrambled to the center, crossing his legs and sitting up straight as if Gaara was about to spar with him. Gaara climbed on the bed, putting the bottle in his mouth. He crawled over to Lee then placed himself in his lap. He took the bottle and opened it up, pouring to oil into his palm.

"Are you okay, Lee-kun?" Gaara smiled, looking at the lube.

"What's that for?" Lee watched with him.

"It's so you can slide into me easier," Gaara began to massage the solution on Lee's part. Gaara wiped his hand on the sheets to get rid of the spare lube then he straightened up using Lee's shoulders as support. He made sure he could feel the tip of Lee's member on his entrance before he stopped.

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked, mostly preparing himself.

"I'm always ready," Lee answered, a bit shaky.

Gaara pushed down, feeling his opening stretch. He gritted his teeth in pain and his eyes watered with the greatest and utmost pleasure.

'No other man has ever made me feel this good during sex,' Gaara thought in shock. When he reached all the way down to the base, Lee had his sweet spot, making Gaara unwillingly arch his back. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in a mix of shock, pain, and bliss.

"A-Are you okay??" Lee asked, in a bit of overwhelming pleasure himself.

Gaara rested his head in Lee's shoulder, panting, "Y…yeah."

"What should I do?" Lee asked.

Gaara took both of Lee's hands and said in an unsteady voice, "Hold me," He placed them on his hips and continued, "Now, do what your body tells you to do."

"H…huh?" Lee blushed, which Gaara found amazingly attractive. "Like…this?" Lee took one of his hands and began to stroke Gaara's dick. Gaara's eyes watered up in pleasure. He put his hand over his mouth to force down a scream.

"N-No," Gaara moaned. "Move my hips. Up and down, like this."

Gaara stopped Lee and held his hands down on his hips then began to move upward. Lee took the hint and took over. Gaara let go and went back to resting his head on Lee's shoulder. Lee's hands slid down to hold Gaara's ass, making it easier to move his body. Gaara could feel Lee move inside him, hitting his pleasure point, and make him feel so alive.

"Kimochi…" Gaara whispered without knowing.

He gasped when Lee hit his sweet spots, nuzzled into Lee's neck when Lee moaned, and blinked hard when Lee trying to force himself in farther. Once, Lee let a hand cup Gaara's cheek. Gaara sat up to look at him, Lee's hand still in place. When their eyes met, they couldn't help but let their lips meet and their tongues intertwine in passion. When they were done, Gaara fell back onto Lee's shoulder.

'He's good…' Gaara thought. 'For a virgin.'

Soon, Gaara could feel himself get close. His eyes grew wide and he gripped Lee's arm. Gaara could feel Lee get close too. He was as hard as he could get and his first time experience was getting the better of him. Lee's face was crimson and he groaned, "This feeling….ah!"

Gaara cried out as he came, his eyes pinched closed from the pleasure. The hot, milky fluid shot on both the boys' stomachs. Lee pushed himself all the way inside of Gaara and came. The two lay for a couple of minutes, Lee in shock of how great it felt, Gaara enjoying the moment of having Lee inside of him.

He hated to say it, but it had to happen sometime. "Pull out," Gaara said, sitting up straight. Lee slid out of Gaara who tried to hold in as much of the cum as possible. Gaara groaned; the liquid was hard to keep in. Lee looked exhausted and fell back on the sheets, pulling Gaara with him.

"Thanks Gaara-kun," Lee panted. "But I feel like I've trained for hours!"

"Sex will do that," Gaara said. "Do you want to stay here for the night?"

"Please," Lee wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I'm so tired."

Gaara sat up and pulled down the covers. Lee sat up to watch him; still wiping the sweat from his forehead. He crawled in the fluffy sheets and got comfy, completely ignoring Lee who followed after him. He rolled into the sheets with him and turned just to look at Gaara. He had his eyes closed, breathing heavy as if he was asleep. Just when Lee closed his eyes, Gaara spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I stole your virginity."

"No you didn't," Lee whispered. "I'd rather have my virginity lost to a good friend than a stranger."

Gaara snuggled into his pillow, "If you insist."

Both Lee and Gaara fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
